O Captain! My Captain!
by xRavingLunaticx
Summary: Simon takes care of Mal after the Niska incident. But Mal's not the one that needs taking care of. SLASH


_Disclaimer: This story's references and characters are based off Joss Whedon's wonderful imagination. No money is being made here. I'm just having some fun with his characters. _

**Pairing**: Simon/Mal

**Rating**: M (this story is slash,very slash)

**Warnings:** Male/Male. Lemon.

**Summary**: Simon takes care of Mal after the Niska incident.

**A/N's: **Here is the Mandarin to English translations (although I'm sure you already know). Comment's and Critique's will be very appreciated. I am thinking of making a sequel to this fic as well.

_Bao be_i-Darling

_Ai ya_- Damn

_Ye soo_-Jesus

* * *

"This is the Captian speaking. Simon. I require your medical expertise in my quarters. Like Right now would be nice. Um...thanks."

Mal ends his intercom speech with an unintentional awkward cough. He gets up from his bed and then sits back down. And then gets up again and walks around nervously. His palms are sweaty because he begins to have second thoughts about getting the Doctor involved. Hell he had problems getting anybody involved. Simon has his own problems just as the crew does.

A loud knock interrupts his thoughts.

"It's unlocked." Mal spoke loudly.

Simon comes down the ladder with a little hesitation. He slips a little on the last wrung and lands slightly off balance. He turns to Mal and smiled with his mouth closed.

Mal thinks, Simon's smile looks sad and tired. Simon always seemed to carry sadness with him. That sadness most defiantly involved River. The Doctor was up most nights looking at brain scans after brain scans. He sometimes forgot to eat and refused sleep on especially hard nights where progress had either lacked or was demolished all together during his sister's "bad days".

Mal smiles at Simon with one of those award winning smiles.

Simon doesn't notice. He looks past Mal with a far off look. His blue eyes look around the room analytically. Simon's brows pull together and he frowns slightly. He blinks twice, before turning his head toward Mal.

"You requested my expertise?"

"Yeah. I need ya to rub me down. I have some small boo-boo's that I can't quite reach" Mal laughed and looked around the room.

Simon gave him an amused nod before speaking.

"Well I imagine Niska did quite a number on you. I wished you would have let me examine you more thoroughly. Your thermal injuries could range from acute to severe. Not to mention, the neurological dilemmas that could arise in later years. We should be able to cross out cardiovascular and respiratory malfunctions. You seem to have no problems in your normal thievery activities. I do apologize for not following up with you sooner."

Simon stares at Mal with a critical eye. Mal makes a mental note to himself that doctor likes to talk a bit too much.

"Undress, please." Simon states in a serious tone.

Mal fights back the urge to mention the lack of a first date. He strips slowly, looking playfully at the Doctor while doing so. He kicks off his boots and tugs each suspender strap off his shoulders. Simon turns away when Mal reaches for his belt. He pulls down his pants quickly and leaves them to pool at his feet, before inelegantly kicking them across the room. Mal winces, while he pulls his shirt over his head. Naked except for mismatched socks Mal reaches for a pair of barley worn boxers that he sometimes slept in and stands before the young doctor.

Mal about to jokingly remove his boxers stops, when Simon cuts in.

"Please. Leave those on, unless, you have irritation?"

"Nope, we're all good down there." Mal says. He places his hands on his hips and waits for the Doctor's orders.

"If you could, lie face down on the bed. I think that would work best." Simon says, as he was makes Mal's unmade bed. Simon patiently waits for Mal to lie down. Mal grunts when he places weight on his stomach. As he lays down flat on the bed, he mumbles incoherent words into the mattress, until Simon gives him a pillow to rest his head under.

Simon sits next to the empty space near Mal's hip. He begins to look at Mal's back with full awareness. There were no worrying lacerations, or any serious color change in the skin's pigment. There was a flushed rash that spread across Mal's shoulders and down to what Simon assumed his lower buttocks. Simon raises a brow and starts to gently peel back the thin layer of clothing before Mal abruptly jerks his hips to throw the Doctor's hands off his body.

"Captian, I am going to need to remove your boxers." Simon said patiently.

"That would be a negative Doc. I don't want nothin' too kinky." Mal says with sarcasm.

Simon lets out an exasperated sigh and opens a jar. Mal attempts to turn his head around to see, but Simon stops him by placing a cold hand on his neck.

"Please refrain from making any further movements."

"Well what are ya putting on me?"

"It is an Aloe Vera mixture. It's nothing to serious. It will help soothe any pain that you are experiencing while regenerating skin cells."

Mal hums in response and places his head down on his folded arms. Simon rubs his hands together after coating them with a small amount of mixture and places them gently on Mal's shoulders. Mal makes a responsive twitch but doesn't complain. Simon gently rubs in a circular motion across Mal's upper back. Simon could feel Mal's muscles beginning to loosen under his palms. He starts to notice more the patches of skin that Niska burned with the mixture applied.

Simon applies an uneven light pressure against Mal's back. It was against the pale skin that Simon notices even paler scars. The scars looked older than the newly formed flushed scars. The older scars were raised slightly against the skin, like a textured paper map. Simon slowly traces the scars with his fingertips. Some were faint, some heavily marked. Simon, without thinking lowers his lips close to Mal's shoulders and blows against the anointed flesh. Mal shudders.

"My apologies, I was only trying to lessen the burning sensation." Simon says, somewhat tired.

"It's alrigh', Doc. I appreciate the thought." Mal sounded tired as he spoke.

Simon finished with Mal's back and waits some minutes for the mixture to dry, before asking Mal to flip over. Mal weakly protests, before complying.

"I reckon' I got the front covered Doc. I jus' couldn't reach my back without messin' up your purdy lil' stitches."

"Allow me. Your front is especially sensitive and needs more care. I don't wish for you to do any harm to yourself that could have been avoided. I don't mind, really."

Simon checks Mal's reattached left ear. The skin was slightly red which Simon was glad of. A sure sign the vessels were circulating to the newly attached appendage.

Simon thought back to the ever strong Zoe as she handed over what was left of the Captian's ear to his steady hands. It was humbly wrapped in a white handkerchief. The offering was cold to the touch. Zoe had made sure to keep the appendage cool. The infirmary was crowded with all of the Captian's crew waiting for the doctor to put their Captian back together again.

Simon doesn't even know what Niska looked like. He imagines some horribly disfigured monster hovering over Mal with perverted pleasure. Simon hated that the people he cared about in his life always suffered.

He gently caresses the working lobe before regaining focus.

Simon returned to work, while Mal stays silent. He was mindful against the stitches that lay just under Mal's right lung. Simon makes a weak attempt to advert his eyes away from his patient's toned, well-made body. Mal kept his eyes closed.

Simon looks at the naked chest curiously. His eyes begin to focus south. A heating blush creeps up his body when his eyes lands on Mal's crotch. Simon's hands stop moving. His eyes transfixed on Mal's manhood. Simon begins to feel grief, thinking of his patient in an inappropriate way.

At that second, Simon felt alone. He was always so solely focused on River's progress (or lack thereof) that he always felt that he needed to isolate himself. Mentally and physically. Simon looks up only to meet dark blue eyes focused on his pale blue's. Simon quickly turns away from Mal's gaze. He finishes massaging ointment on Mal's lower stomach. Then asks the Captain to sit up on the bed slowly.

Mal sits up and hangs his feet off the side of his bed. He smiled at the flustered Doctor. Simon knelt down on the floor in front Mal's Legs. Mal had a large knife wound on his inner thigh that Simon had stitched. Simon remembered the concerning deepness of the wound. He smiles to himself at the fast healing that the wound presented.

Simon rubbed the Aloe Vera on Mal's inner thighs which held angry burns. Niska's trail of circular burn scorch marks were red and stood out more than the cuts laced on Mal's body. Mal's boxers rode up slightly as Simon's hands crept between the thin material. He languidly rubs down Mal's legs and calves. And then stands up and steps back to let his patient dry. Simon turns his back to Mal and proceeds to put his things away. Without looking back, Simon went to hurriedly climb up the ladder.

"Where ya going Doc?"

Mal gets up off the bed confused and pulls Simon down by his hips. This action unfortunately leads the doctor to fall at Mal's feet. Mal offers Simon a hand but the gesture is blown off by a kick to the shin. Mal holds onto his leg while glaring down at the Doctor. Simon pulls Mal down by his good leg and attempts to get up. Mal pins him down by placing both of his arms above his head. Simon breathes heavily and turns his head sideways toward the floor. Simon pulls his legs up towards his chest. Mal attempted to push Simon's legs apart but in the process was kneed in the chin.

Mal removes himself off of Simon and sits on the floor. His face turns away from Simon as he breathes harshly.

"Gorram it Doc! What's got you in such a fuss?"

Simon has his mouth clamped shut as his lidded eyes stare down at the floor. He get up quickly and then proceeds up the ladder, forgetting his medical supplies. Mal stared at his retreating form before walking back to his bed. He lets out a pained shout before doubling over on his small bed. Simon rushed down the ladder quickly. A professional expression replacing his previous panicked features. He runs swiftly to Mal's side and glances down worriedly at the Captain. Mal's eyes were shut tight making his sweaty forehead crease. His pants were quick and hurried. Simon places two steady fingers on the pulse of Mal's neck. He looks away as he counts heartbeats. Simon slowly turns his head to face Mal when he notices Mal's wide eyes full of amusement staring bluntly at the Doctor's obvious erection.

"Eureka!" Mal shouts with mirth.

"You were faking?" Simon asks somewhat shaken.

Simon blushes. Mal laughs out and sits up on his small bed.

"Simon. It's nothing to go around being ashamed of. Now I apologize for wiling ya. I just had to be sure on why the hell you were so skittish."

Simon looked down at his Captain. A flash of worry mixed with heated desire envelops his gaze.

Mal looks at Simon curiously. He reaches up until he grasps a fistful of Simon's sweater, pulling with quick earnest until the Doctor is just near enough to kiss. Simon all but collapses on Mal none too gracefully. Mal smiles wide and pulls Simon onto his lap. Simon looks away from the Captian's eyes, embarrassed. Mal brings his hands up to frame Simon face to guide the Doctor's gaze to him. Mal gently caresses Simon's reddened cheeks with his thumbs.

Mal brings his hands up to Simon's dark hair. He takes his time dragging his fingers through the Doctor's neat locks until the hair is in full disarray. Simon raises an eyebrow at Mal before he breaks out in laughter. Mal grins and nuzzles Simon's neck. He inhales the clean scent mixed with sweet smelling sweat.

Simon stays nervously still as Mal explores. Mal licks and sucks the hollow dip of Simon's neck before moving up and across the sensitive throat only to bite down hard onto the crease between Simon's neck and shoulder. Simon gasps and reflexively tries to move away from Mal. Mal responds by tightening his grip on Simon's shoulders. Mal moves one hand to Simon's head and firmly tugs on the tousled hair.

Simon lets out a pained breath of air and shuts his eyes. He thinks about making a run for it until Mal quits his tugging and biting in trade for gently kissing the wounded flesh. Simon opens his eyes slowly and quietly whimpers. He wants words to come out of his mouth but he only manages syllables.

" Too much dressin' " Mal wispers into Simon's ear.

Mal begins to lift up Simon's sweater until the Doctor stops him.

" Let me, please." Simon says simply.

Mal leans his head back to look at Simon and drops his hands on the mattress. Simon removes the sweater and gently drops it on Mal's floor. Simon stares at Mal and bites his lip. Mal cocks his head to the side and runs a hand down Simon's chest. Simon removes his weight from Mal's lap to stand on the floor. Mal responds with a grunt.

"Are you hurt?" Simon questions.

"Been hurt Doc. Just a lil sore is all."

Simon against his better judgment nods and moves to take off his pants. Mal shifts in the bed so that his legs hang off the edge. He impatiently rubs his hands up and down his thighs, while he watches Simon strip.

Mal can't help but be greedy. He thinks to himself that he is only a man. And that he can't help but being a selfish bastard. At least that's the reasoning he gives himself for wooing the Doc.

Simon neglects to remove his briefs. Mal frowns at this as he brings Simon's warm body closer to his. Mal looks up at Simon before he moves his mouth to hover over Simon's clad erection. Mal nuzzles his nose and lips against the fabric, slowly. His hands languidly rise up Simon's thighs. Mal looks up again at Simon as he grabs his ass. He pulls Simon's hips closer to his mouth. Simon plays with Mal's short hair while his boxers are tugged down. Simon releases Mal's locks and brings his hands down to his side.

"Shiny." Mal whispers against Simon's stomach. He ignore's Simon's naked erection. Instead he opts to suck the sensitive skin above Simon's hipbone.

Simon tries to fight back the embarrassment of being completely naked in front of his Captain until Mal makes Simon forget everything when takes the tip of the Doctor's erection into his mouth. Simon's hands fly back up to Mal's head. His mouth hangs open releasing small moans until he brings one of his own hands to stifle the noises. Mal without looking steals Simon's hand away form his mouth and holds it.

Mal drags his tongue up and down Simon's length in quick and salivated trails. The Captian holds back a smirk as he feels Simon's body begin to tremble. He opens his mouth and takes in as much of Simon as he can. Simon's eyes are closed tightly.

"Mal wait, wait. I can't..._ye soo_" Simon spoke to the open air.

Simon doesn't last long. He comes with a quiet moan inside Mal's awaiting mouth.

"That's some good medicine ya got right there Doc."

Simon's expression changes from confused to amused. Mal looks up at Simon and smiles. He brings the Doctor back down on his lap. Simon notices the Captian's boxers holding his erection and feels somewhat guilty for not noticing it sooner. The guilt disappears entirely when Simon's begins to feel the effect of Mal's bite.

Mal takes both of Simon's hands and nuzzles them against his face. He nibbles against the soft flesh on Simon's palm.

"Ya got some lovely hands _bao bei. _Beautiful." Mal stops his ministrations and captures Simon's lips with his own.

Simon kisses Mal back somewhat awkwardly. He can't quite keep up with Mal's rushed kisses. Mal nips and sucks Simon's bottom lip. Simon pulls away when he feels Mal's clad erection against his ass. Mal's eyes narrow and he rests his forehead against Simon chest.

" _Ai ya_! Don't be teasin' Simon. Ain't right. If ya don't want this. Im not rushin' or forcin'. I'll be here when you're ready. Just tell me no" Mal's voice is hoarse as he speaks.

Simon nods his head and with the palm of his hand rubs Mal's erection through the thin material. Mal pants and sucks the skin on Simon's throat. He comes and kisses his chest before Simon retreats off of his lap. Simon leans down to grab his boxers but Mal beats him to it and stows them under his pillow. Simon smiles and grabs his pants instead and quickly pulls them up.

"Thank you, Mal." Simon looks at Mal and shyly grins.

Mal nods his head at the Doctor.

He watches Simon head up the ladder shirtless and follows after he hears Zoe's voice.

Mal pokes his head above the door and sees Simon nodding at Zoe before walking away. Mal turns his head to his second-in-command.

"Heard some noises Captain. Jus' wanted to make sure everything was sound. Ya know the boy's sure awful young, sir." Said Zoe.

"I know it, Zoe."

"He migh' just be what ya need." Zoe nods her head and looks at him with sincerity not so much seriousness and begins to walk away.

"Sir?"

"What is it Zoe?"

"You sure marked him good didn't ya?" Zoe looks at Mal with a deadpan expression. Mal winks at her before making his way back down the ladder.


End file.
